


The Life of a Tal-Vashoth

by space_vashoth



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_vashoth/pseuds/space_vashoth
Summary: Short stories about the life of Inquisitor Meraan Adaar before joining the Inquisition and his family.





	The Life of a Tal-Vashoth

“Why did you have to drag me into this? It’s too hot out here and I’m tired”

“Mom told you to come with me”, replied Meraan, he was tired too, but Papa needed new bandages and Mom was taking care of the baby. They were the only ones who could go and it was safer that two children traveled the road than one alone.

“But it was not me who shot Papa. You and your stupid bow. Why did you bring it anyway?”, Asaara said as she ranted. His twin sister had a tendency to complain about everything, and in this situation she had even more reasons to do so, summers in Antiva were hot and humid and unforgiving. 

_Papa needs the bandages and I’m going to get them. If just Asy stopped complaining._ It happened that morning, Karasaad Adaar was teaching his kids how to fight, Asaara preferred the sword and shield, but he didn’t like getting close to the target so he had chosen the bow. He was trying to hit a mark in a tree when the big Qunari approached him, _“You need to control you breath_ imekari _, wait for the right moment to let go of the string”_ . He tried that, but before he let the arrow fly, he hestitated, shooting it in a different direction, where it his father on the shoulder, the head of the arrow coming out the other side. _Stupid old man, he was too close._ The ol d Qunari just laughed and said that it was nothing. _Nothing? He could’ve died, I almost killed-._

“Hey, stop scratching your horn”, his sister interrupted his thoughts. “You’re gonna hurt yourself”.

“I wasn’t-”, he tried to say.

“Yes, you were. Were you even listening to me?”, the girl said with an exasperated tone. “It’s all your fault and your stupid _‘I wanna use a bow Papa, please teach me Papa’”_ , she mocked him.

 “You’re the one who asked him to train you to become a knight like that old Orlesian lady.”

 “Hey, her name’s Avelline the Knight of Orlais and she is-” his sister tried to say before Meraan put his finger on her lips, telling her to be quiet.

“Did you hear that?”, the boy asked. A low rustle came from the woods beside them, he readied his bow in the case they were attacked. “Something is com-”. A human boy hit him before he could finish. As they stood up, Meraan saw the boy had tears in his eyes and his face was red, he wasn’t sure if it was from crying or exhaustion. Whatever it was, the boy backed away, hiding behind them.

“ _Monstruo_ _”,_ Asy cried, a big disfigured bear appearing from the bushes. “Stay behind me, I’ll protect you.”

 _I’ve seen that before,_ _in one of Mom’s books_ _._ The demon didn’t move, instead it stood there as if it was planning who to eat first. But the demon's gaze wasn’t on him, but to what was behind. _The boy, he wants the boy,_ _why?_ Asaara was yelling at the monster when he realized, he had to distract it so the boy could run. _Hold your breath, wait for the right moment_.

There was a loud noise as the arrow left his little bow, and then the world fell silent as the demon’s body lay dead on the ground. _Did I do that?_

“You're a mage, right? Are you okay?", Meraan asked, amazed by the power the boy had.

“I was scared, please don’t hurt me”, the boy started crying again, trying to get away from them.

The twins approached and they asked him what had happened. It took few moments for the boy to calm down, and then he told them everything. His father was a mage, templars were hunting them. But before they could catch them, his father cut his wrist and the monster appeared, it killed the mage-hunters and his father before it went for him, he ran until he found them.

“What’s your name? Where’s your mom?”, Asaara asked him.

“My-my nam... My name’s Edmund, and I-I don’t have a mother, only my father, h-he tried to protect me.”

“I’m Asaara and this is my little brother Meri. Do you want to come with us?”, the girl said with the innocence only kids had. Edmund accepted.

“Mom’s a mage, she can help you”, Meraan told him. “But first we have to get bandages for Papa, he’s hurt.”

 

* * *

 

“Is your father going to be okay? You said he’s hurt”, Edmund asked him on the way home, his sister was ahead of them, walking fast to get there sooner.

“Yeah, I accidentally shot him, but he says he’s fine”, Meraan replied. When he looked at him he noticed his eyes, they were the deepest blue he had ever seen, and so so sad. “Hey, if you want, Papa can take care of you too”, he said, trying to cheer him up.

“I… I’d like that” the little mage said softly before showing Meraan his biggest smile.

“U-um o-okay, g-g-great”, that was the only thing the young Qunari managed to say, as he felt the blush reach his face, that was the cutest thing Meraan had seen in his short life.

“Hey, why do you have horns? I haven't seen people with them”, the boy asked minutes later. Meraan felt his face grow redder as Ed grabbed his horns.

“I uhhh… I-I don’t … I don’t know, my parents have them too, they just grow.”

“Cool.”

 


End file.
